Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-7$ and the product of $-9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-9x - 7) = \color{orange}{-7(-9x-7)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-9x-7)}$ $-7(-9x-7)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-9x-7)-2$.